


The Way They Look At You (I Don't Like It)

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Leon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Lancelot, who in this au was knighted after killing the griffin, faces bullying from the other knights for being a commoner. Leon is not about to let that stand.
Relationships: Lancelot & Leon (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Way They Look At You (I Don't Like It)

Leon normally didn't eat in the dining hall with the other men. He found that removing himself from the atmosphere of boisterous camaraderie now that he had been appointed to First Knight helped him clarify with the soldiers he commanded that he was their boss first and their friend (if he was) second. In addition, he simply did not like the noise and preferred to take his meals back to his room or outside if it was a nice day. The only time he usually ate with men other than Geraint, Lancelot, and Arthur was during feasts.

Today, though, he'd run into Lancelot in the dining hall while picking up his lunch, and the knight had looked so lonely sitting by himself at one end of a long table that he felt he couldn't leave him. The commoner knight smiled at him gratefully when he sat down.

"Do you always sit alone?" Leon asked. Lancelot shrugged. "Oh. I suppose you didn't make any friends as a page, which is how I did it." He knew the real reason none of the knights would sit with the commoner, but felt that it was probably impolite to bring up.

"I guess not," Lancelot said with a strained smile that didn't reach his eyes. The other knights bantered back and forth with each other or insulted people at other tables, but the two of them ate quietly. Leon kept his ears open and noted that Lance was insulted more commonly than anyone else, and more boldly. Whereas other taunts focused on appearance or competence (or lack thereof), the ones directed at the commoner referenced his parentage and history more. One even called into question whether he was fit to be a knight since he evidently hadn't been able to protect his family, which Leon knew was already a point of self-recrimination for the knight. He flinched at that one, but otherwise didn't give any indication that he had even heard.

"Is it always like this?" The First Knight asked.

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal. They tease everyone."

"I suppose so. Still, I don't like the way they look at you." Those who weren't verbally abusing Lancelot shot daggers at him across the room. He shrugged again before standing up. Having eaten notably quickly, his plate was already empty and he planned to take it back to the kitchen instead of leaving it on the tables like everyone else did. As he was walking past one table with the senior knights, an open hand caught him over the ear. The slap was enough to make him stumble and drop his plate. Someone kicked him while he was bending down to pick it up. Likely slightly dizzy from the earlier blow, he stumbled and was briefly knocked to his knees before quickly standing back up.

"Hey!" Leon shouted, quickly standing up and striding over. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It's just a bit of fun, Leon, lighten up," one of the older knights replied. When all of Uther's men were together like this, they frequently challenged the younger First Knight's authority. Never directly, always just subtly enough that he couldn't call it out or punish them without being seen as overreacting. He had already been sick of it, but attempting it at the same time as hurting one of his friends took it a step too far. He punched the man who had hit Lancelot in the jaw. "What the hell?" They demanded. He shrugged.

"Just a bit of fun, right?" He turned his back, knowing his position prevented them from retaliating against him, and walked away, making sure Lancelot was keeping up with him. He waited until they were in the kitchen to talk to the knight.

"You're not hurt, right?" He asked. He didn't think the blow had been serious, but he needed to confirm.

"No, I'm alright," Lance reassured him with a shake of his head. There was no indication of pain or a growing headache at the movement, so he decided to believe him. "Although if it's okay, I'll probably eat with you for the next few days so he doesn't retaliate against me for you hitting him on my account."

Leon winced. He hadn't thought about that. "Of course you can. Whenever you need, or want to."

"Thanks. I'll probably try to eat alone after just a few days though. That should be long enough for him to cool down a little, and if I stay away any longer than that I'll look cowardly."

There were so many things Leon had never even considered about how his life as a knight would be different than Lancelot's. Though he had known that the other man had it harder, he hadn't realized quite the extent of his privilege just from being a noble, given that all men were supposed to be equal within the knighthood.

"I'm sorry if I made it harder for you."

"It's alright. Thank you for sticking up for me."

"Of course. I've got your back."


End file.
